


Proposal to a Soulmate

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, this is a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons have only one person they can love for their entire lives; A soulmate, if you will. Sebastian has found a soulmate in Ciel, and decides to propose. The only problem? Neither of them have even confessed their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal to a Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Well this is a birthday gift for my new RP partner~! You're awesome, Shade!
> 
> Sebastian: Happy birthday Miss Shade!
> 
> Ciel: Why are we here again?
> 
> Me: Because I told you that if you didn't I'd make Sebastian stop loving you in mine and Shade's RP.
> 
> Ciel: Oh... Right... Happy birthday Shade!
> 
> Me: Even though it isn't for 6 days... *sweatdrop*

Sebastian smiled to himself as he prepared everything for tonight. The dining room had a light romantic glow, thanks to the many candles scattered about the room. The table was scattered with red and white rose petals, with a bouquet of red and white roses placed in the center of the table. And best of all; He'd sent the others out on an errand that would take them at least a full day to return from.

This would be the best night ever, he decided, for both he and Ciel. He checked the time, and smirked.

"Right on schedule. The dinner should be finished, right..."

_Ding._

Sebastian smirked.

"Now"

He went into the kitchen and laid out the food. It was his master's favorite, he knew. He'd prepared his favorite dinner, his favorite tea, even his favorite dessert. Everything was suited perfectly to Ciel's tastes.

Once he was certain everything was in its place, down to the very last petal on the table, he went to fetch his master from his study.

"Young master, dinner is ready" he called through the closed doors. He heard the sound of Ciel moving out of his chair, followed by footsteps, before Ciel opened the door.

"Let's go then"

Sebastian led the way downstairs, his master following close behind. He used all of his self-restraint to not smirk or pop the question right then.

And all that restraint was well worth it when he opened the door and saw Ciel's face at what he'd done to the dining room.

Ciel stepped in slowly, gazing at the candles and roses and petals and  _everything_. He could hardly believe anyone - Especially Sebastian - would do something like this for him.

He turned around to face Sebastian as he heard the sound of the door closing. His visible eye was widened in shock.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?" he asked in a low voice, a shaky voice, as if he would break if the demon said one wrong thing.

Sebastian stepped forward, smiling. Not smirking.  _Smiling_.

"My lord, demons such as myself can only fall in love with one person throughout our entire endless lives. We can only love our true match - Our soulmate, if you will. And my lord, it seems I've fallen in love with you"

Ciel's face was painted a beautiful pink color, that only deepened when Sebastian dropped to his knee, pulling out a small, black, velvet box.

He opened the box to reveal a golden band.

"Ciel Phantomhive, will you marry me?"

Ciel stared at Sebastian, slack-jawed and pink-faced, for a full five minutes, during which the demon waited patiently for his master to come to his senses.

When he finally recovered, Ciel lashed out, slapping Sebastian across the face.

"What the  _HELL_ Sebastian?! We've never even gone on a  _date_ , and here you are, asking for my hand in marriage?!"

Sebastian was hardly fazed by the slap, and simply stared at Ciel with a loving gaze that made the younger's knees turn into jelly.

"Of course. As I said, my lord, I can only fall in love with someone who is my perfect match in every way. Dating is a way to see if two people are a match, correct? But since we already know that we are a match, there is no need for such trivial things"

Ciel stayed silent for a few more moments, still blushing heavily. Sebastian sighed, closing the box and placing it back into his pocket.

"Very well. I won't bring it up again, but this does not change the fact that we are, in fact, destined to be together. And as such, I will never stop loving you. I merely... Wanted to make our love official"

Ciel's face was burning intensely as he looked around at the decor. Sebastian had done all this for him - Not to mention all that he'd done in the past - and he wasn't acting the least bit appreciative! For whatever reason, Ciel felt shame at that fact.

"This will be our first date" he spoke without thinking. Sebastian showed him a face of confusion.

"But my lord, I just said-"

"I don't care. It feels wrong to marry without going on at least one date. Call this our first date, and propose again at the end of the evening. You'll have an answer then"

Sebastian's smirk came back, and he bowed slightly, placing his contracted hand over his heart.

"Yes, my love" he replied, making Ciel shiver.

* * *

 

They spent the night talking, laughing, swapping stories from their pasts. (Ciel being a bit more reluctant to share)

For this night, they weren't butler and master, nor were they boy and demon. They were simply two beings, in love, smiling as they got to know each other better than they already did.

At the end of the meal, Sebastian walked Ciel up to his room. When they reached the door, instead of going in, Sebastian turned to Ciel. The young earl's breath hitched. He knew where this was going.

"My lord-"

"Call me Ciel" Ciel interrupted softly. Sebastian smiled.

"Ciel, I have fallen in love with you. You are my one soulmate, the one and only person I can ever love, and I ask that you tell me if you feel the same"

"Of course. I have loved you for a long while" Ciel admitted, looking into Sebastian's firey red eyes with his cool sapphire one. Sebastian smiled as he knelt down on one knee, and pulled out the same box from before, and opened it to reveal the same gold band.

"Will you marry me, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel smiled widely. He stepped forward and slowly leaned in, pressing their lips together in a tender, loving kiss. Sebastian dropped the box to wrap his arms around Ciel's small frame, and pulled away slightly to whisper one word between their lips,

"Yes"


End file.
